Many currently available automobiles offer an ambient light detection system that controls the on/off setting of the headlights. In particular, if the detected ambient light is below a certain threshold, then the headlights are turned on. Otherwise, the headlights remain off. In the absence of such a detection system, the driver manually turns the headlights on or off, such as with a switch or knob on the dashboard of the automobile.
In some situations where the headlights should be turned on, the driver may fail or forget to do so. For example, if the driver starts the vehicle in a very well lit parking lot or garage or is driving in a very well lit area of a city, the absence of the headlights may not be noticeable. A driver may similarly forget to turn on the headlights when there is precipitation, such as snow or rain. By failing to turn on the headlights at a time when they should be on, the driver may not have optimum visibility. In particular, without the headlights on, other drivers may be unable to discern the presence of the vehicle, which can result in an accident and injuries to nearby drivers, passengers, and pedestrians.